Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki:Explicarium policy
The following is the policy for the use of the explicarium as a source on the Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki. Rationale While explicariums found in the books are an invaluable source of information about the series and the world of the Harthe Alle, strictly verbatim text from them (entire entries, paragraphs, or sentences) cannot be used as a means of creating or supplementing articles for the following reasons: Copyright The following is taken from the . Important points are highlighted in red. Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. The license used by a wiki is made clear in the footer and/or on the edit page. The information below refers only to wikis which are released under CC-BY-SA. Editing at Wikia To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users contributing to Wikia projects agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose including commercial use. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works. By editing Wikia, you agree to license any text you add under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported). Importing text If you want to import text that you have found elsewhere or that you have co-authored with others, you can only do so if it is available under terms that are compatible with the CC-BY-SA license. Work which you do not hold the copyright to, or which is not available under this license, should not be added to Wikia. If you import text under a compatible license which requires attribution, you must, in a reasonable fashion, credit the author(s). Where such credit is commonly given through page histories (such as copying within Wikia), it is sufficient to give attribution in the edit summary, which is recorded in the page history, when importing the text. Keep in mind that the text of the explicariums is copyrighted by D. M. Cornish. Importing large or even complete portions of it into the wiki without citation, although it may be clear that it was taken from the explicariums, would in effect be relicensing it as Creative Commons. Thus, while the use of the explicariums is encouraged to help in building the wiki, their text cannot be used as a substitute for actual writing. This is not a barrier by any means to building the wiki - think of the numerous other book-based wikis that exist which DO NOT have something similar to the Explicarium. Readability Like the series, the explicariums are written in a particular style to fit in with the world of Monster Blood Tattoo. However in the interests of readability, rewriting or wordsmithing is necessary and encouraged to make the wiki accessible to as many users as possible. Enforcement Readers and editors are encouraged to wordsmith on sight instances where they notice that text has been taken verbatim from the explicariums. Persistent and repeated ignoring of this policy following notices and warnings about this behaviour by editors who are not willing to respect both the Wikia guidelines surrounding copyright or Cornish's copyright will result in blocking. Explicarium